Sherlock Holmes: Bad prediction, very bad
by KarumA-chan
Summary: Based on the 2009 film, Holmes decides to use Watson for one of his experiments. He ends up with more than he bargained for. Watson/Holmes slash m/m


**Sherlock Holmes; Bad prediction, very bad**

**Writer: Karuma-chan**

**Don't own**

I just came back from this movie, the entire movie I had this plot written out in my head and I was already participating in a single sentence smex contest in which one of the pairings was Watson/Holmes, this is based on that sentence partly (perhaps the other way around) and I hope you like it. I certainly couldn't get it out of my head.

Although not accepted this is what I had written first prior to writing this:

_"See it as being part of an experiment.." Holmes said while walking around the chair of his partner, however much to his surprise Watson got up from his chair grabbed his hand and roughly mashed his lips against Holmes's, tongue parting through and taking a whip of what tasted like tobacco and rum as he cornered Holmes against the wall and with their faces merely inches apart, his disillusioned eyes looking at those of the confused man before him he finally replied "You decide to use me for one of your aphrodisiac toxins and expect me to wait as you make your notes, that is a bad prediction Holmes.. very bad.." as the man before him smiled ever slightly, knowing what would happen next._

* * *

Coming back as often as he could was somewhat of a habit of Watson now, Mary had often asked him why but he would reply to her that he wanted to make certain Holmes wouldn't end up spreading a stench of decomposition if he ever managed to kill himself in one of his experiments. He would still come by weekly, sometimes twice a week to check if Holmes still managed to survive if he had no case to work on, obviously he was also bored himself the thrill of solving one kept him alive and so deep inside was there another reason for his visits. Adventure was another reason, he was never the kind of man to become a working husband and even though Mary insisted that he should break ties with Holmes on a business level he couldn't help but ignore her requests because deep inside he longed for it. Holmes made him complete in a sort of way, made him feel needed and alive inside.

Stepping out of the carriage he made his way inside again, his old room was now being used by Holmes, he didn't know what for and his eyes locked on the door he had to take. He knocked, as usual and waited for a reply.

"The door is open!" He heard coming from the inside and used the tip of his walking stick to press against the wood, slowly he opened it and walked inside. It was dark, the curtains shut and the room was a mess as always.

"Glad to see you still haven't passed into the land of the dead, Holmes..." Watson said while taking of his hat and coat, a blurry figure passing from left to right as he placed his belongings in one of the chairs. His eyes spotted an almost empty rum bottle on the table.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked while looking around to find his partner.

"Nothing my system can't handle, I am feeling quite sober still Watson..." Holmes had his back turned to him, he was certainly doing something but he couldn't see what. Looking down again he felt something push against his leg. Gladstone was wagging his short tail and nudged him for attention, kneeling down he gave the dog a good pat.

"Well seeing Gladstone alive is certainly a good change..." "Only because what I tried had little effect to his- Ooh never mind... not important..." Holmes replied while fetching the bottle of rum of the table and grabbing another standing next to his chair.

"Here open this." He said while giving the full bottle to Watson. The other man grabbed a corkscrew from the table and proceeded in opening the bottle as Holmes walked to the back of his room where he had been busy earlier, filling one of two glassses with the remainders of the bottle. With the other opened Watson followed him and passed the opened one for Holmes to fill the other empty glass with.

"Now enjoy!" He cheered happily and raised both glasses, one given to his partner as he took a fine sip of his own. Watson raised an eyebrow at the man's sudden cheeriness, but couldn't make anything of it as Holmes sat down in his chair. Watson slowly followed, taking a mild sip of his own glass before sitting down across the man.

"So... how are you doing?" He asked while taking a small swing from his glass, it didn't taste odd to him at all yet he couldn't figure out why Holmes was now grinning at him.

"Well, fine as usual. Nanny won't stop pestering me for what I did to your room though." Holmes stared at him intensely, not a usual stare but an odd one. Almost automatically he took another swing from his glass, it was almost empty now and as he lowered it he couldn't help but stare at the contents as his tongue touched his palate trying to find any abnormal taste. His tongue's movements however created a feeling that was a little hard to explain, it felt more or less enjoyable and sparking. He quickly raised his hand and let out a soft cough before crossing his legs. This was odd, very odd.

"What eeh... What did you do with it? The room I mean." He quickly said as Holmes crocked his head to one side seriously.

"Well, I set up a laboratory. Always wanted one but never had the space for it here. Nanny hates it, says that I might end up blowing this entire building off the ground." Warm he felt slightly warmer than before, glancing down his hands he could see sweat forming on the top of them.

"Are you feeling alright Watson?" Holmes got up from his seat and walked over to him, his footsteps nearly echoing into his ears as well as his voice. And God the room was starting to spin a little as well. A hand against his cheek brought him back to reality, he gasped at the sudden touch. Soft and cold, his skin had grown sensitive and the touch felt so good. It made him tighten his legs a little, the feeling had shot right down to his crotch. Looking at the glass again and back to Holmes he now knew what had happened

_"Well seeing Gladstone alive is certainly a good change..."_

_"Only because what I tried had little effect to his-"_ The bastard had spiked his drink, he was nearly certain now. His upper lip crawled up, furiously his hand now grabbed Holmes's wrist and pushed his hand away.

"You... you spiked my drink didn't you!" "Took you longer than I thought to figure that one out." "What did you put in it Holmes... Forget it I'm going to kill you!" Watson tried to get out of his chair but Holmes was too quick, one hand pushed through his hair making him tense up. His mouth pushing out small gasps as he was forced back down into the chair.

"Not so quickly..." Holmes whispered into his ear, the mere sound of his voice whispering made chills run down his spine and so he was forced to sit back. His breath heavy because his body was heating up even more and his crotch begging for attention. He was almost hard now and was leaning his hands on both chair arms to get a grip over himself.

"Heavy breathing, your body is perspiring more than usual and I am guessing your crotch..." With that he tabbed his walking stick against Watson's inner leg, the man groaned in response. "...is having a terrible time suffering through it all."

Walking circles around his subject Holmes took in everything he could find that bared any information, he smiled though before saying. "Well I guess that my first potion works then! Watson do you remember a case we solved last year, one involving a cult that would drug people and force them into having orgies?"

"How could I forget...?" Watson managed to get out before realising what Holmes had done, his eyes widened and he stared at the man. "Wait... you didn't... God, tell me you didn't..."

"Ooh I did. Back then I couldn't help but wonder what those men used to have women beg the way they did, the formula sounded incomplete and so basic. But I managed to figure it out!" "You didn't just use me as a guinea pig... Tell me it isn't so..." Watson groaned while shaking his head, but Holmes kneeled down before him and with a grin replied.

"See it as being part of an experiment, Watson. Don't worry I'll make my notes and it should end within the day." He could smell the liquor from his mouth, its smell intoxicating his thoughts and angering him all the more as Holmes walked back to grab some papers. The man's back came into view and his eyes lingered to his rear as his pants felt ever tighter. Ooh God this was torment and he shook his head in his hands as he tried to remind himself that he was now engaged, engaged and still he wandered back to the man that made living ever bearable.

Shit, his mind was clouded. He could almost see himself kissing Holmes and pushing him up against the wall, a scream and moan that changed from a man's voice to that of a woman. What was he supposed to do now.

_"See it as being part of an experiment, Watson."_ He fumed and Holmes still hadn't moved. Getting up from his seat he steadily walked toward where Holmes was standing, the man turned to him uncertain of what was happening. His hands risen in case Watson was about to whack him out of existence, but both his hands were grabbed and his belongings on the table thrown to the ground when he was roughly pushed against the wood, the legs scrapping over the wooden floor as Watson mashed his lips against his. A tongue swept its way into his mouth, passing over his teeth, Watson could taste tobacco and rum before he leaned back slightly. Holmes was now sitting half on the table, their hips pressed against each other and their hands still raised in mid air.

The poor detective had never seen this coming and Watson released his hands and lowered his to press behind Holmes's buttocks, pushing him forward and grinding against him with a low groan before whispering in his ear. "You decide to use me for one of your aphrodisiac toxins and expect me to wait as you make your notes, that is a bad prediction Holmes.. very bad.." The last words made it a little harder to breathe just now.

With his hands against Watson's shoulders he took a good look at the man's face, pupils dilated and breaths heavy. Almost like a dog in heat, perhaps he had used a tad too much of his potion but anyway he wasn't ready for what happened next. He could feel Watson's erection and couldn't help but gasp loudly when Watson grinding against him once more, feeling semi hard in response as he tried to take back control.

"What are you doing...?" "Something I should have a long time ago..." Watson whispered out between the many pants. Was this him being delirious? Or was this something else?

"Ah, God Watson..." He managed to speak out while trying to push the other man off him. "Think about what you're doing, think about Mary for God's sake..."

"Mary is merely a replacement for that which I can't have, Holmes. Don't you get it yet?" He surely didn't. "What are you talking about... what is it that you can't have? Is it me?!" Watson mashed their lips together again while at the same time giving Holmes's a tight squeeze with his hands. Holmes could feel Watson smile and then heard soft laughter coming from his lips.

"I only figured it out last week, Holmes. God, I can't see how I could've been so stupid..." He said while spreading small kisses across Holmes's jaw line. "It all makes sense now..." "Calm down Watson, you are making no sense at all! It is probably a side effect from the aphrodisiac... Now calm down!"

"No, I will not... Just listen to me for once, will you?" Holmes remained silent though partly distracted as Watson's hand started running up his back, slowly pushing away the cloths that covered him. "I thought that by moving out I would get over it, that I might end up living a more relaxed and easy life with Mary as my wife and probably with kids too..." Holmes gasped softly when warm hands touched his skin. "...but I can't. And do you know why, Holmes?"

"No, I most certainly do not... though I have an idea that it has to do with me..." "Bingo... I couldn't leave you alone, I don't know why exactly. I was missing it I suppose, the thrill of solving cases and the worry that you might end up getting yourself killed in the future. I came back for that, but only later did I realise that I came back only because of you..." Their lips met again, musing and catching each other's breaths as Watson continued. "I came back because of you... because you complete me, Holmes. I cannot do without you, I would probably end up being a public menace if it weren't for you..."

A soft chuckle escaped Holmes's lips. "Well glad to hear that I do some kind of good for you..." His sentence ended in a moan as Watson's pushed his hands down the back of his pants, passing over real skin and holding it firmly as he grinded up against the other man again.

"I can't hold on any longer, Holmes. Forgive me..." Watson whispered as one hand moved forward to unbuckle the other man's pants. Holmes didn't protest, instead took the courage and ran his own hands over Watson's arms, his muscles were tensed and his skin tight however before finding time to think his mind clouded with pleasure as Watson grabbed his now stiff erection and gave it a tight pump. The hands around Watson's arms closed over that sweat covered skin and somehow he ended up cooperating with him when Watson's other hand undid the buttons of his shirt. He quickly expelled the clothing before working his own hands down Watson's shirt. The other didn't take it off though, it was now hanging loosely and exposing his chest.

Remembering the effects of his potion Holmes ran his hands over Watson's chest toward his back. The larger man gasped and moaned and in return pleasured him all the more. They shared another kiss, this time not half connected but actual through and through, the tongues whipping together and drool running from the corners of their mouths as Holmes ran his hand down to unbuckle Watson's last clothing piece that covered that which was suffering mostly.

Watson guided his hand as they panted against each other and pulled down his pants before grabbed Holmes's buttocks again and now grinding real flesh against each other. Holmes was now embracing his partner as the other whispered to him. "I want to put it in..." "Wait... what?!" He was cut off when Watson pushed one of his fingers inside, the discomfort visible on his face.

"Just wait a minute- Jesus Christ!" He cursed as another was slid inside. "At least use some form of lubricant, Watson..." He tried to protest but the scissoring movements that Watson was making once again clouded his straight thinking, especially when his other hand worked on the front.

Holmes leaned forward, one hand reaching down and passing over the wood nervously. Feeling a drawer he pulled it open and reached inside, knocking over anything he passed until his hand reached a big jar containing a white salve that was usually used for dry hands and cracked lips as well as minor cuts and bruises. It was a substance made from cow fat.

"Use this... for crying out loud Watson, don't tear me open. Have some sympathy..." He groaned out and the fingers were removed. Fumbling with the lid Watson covered both fingers with a quantity of the cream, rubbing the two fingers together to spread it across before pushing inward again.

It felt much better than before and he had a deeper range now. Pushing forward he massaged the inside and certainly Holmes was liking it as he was panting all the more. "I'm going to put it in now, Holmes..." He said while removing the two fingers, before Holmes could respond he was pushed forward again and Watson's erection entered him fully. Moaning as he leaned back with his two hands on the table, trying to get more self control as he looked down at his own erection, Watson's vanished underneath him.

"This..." He chuckled. "... certainly feel different from what I had thought..." He said as Watson smiled in return. "What did you expect then?" "Well for one, if I ever were to get in a situation like this I would have never thought that I would end up being topped by someone else..." "You mean you always figured that you'd be the one to do this?" Watson moved slightly and it made Holmes groan in return.

"Well..." He nodded in irony. "... yes actually." "Even when thinking it would be with me?" His eyes widened a little. "No! Never! I've never thought... ANY and I mean NEVER thought about anything erotic between you and me. I mean in general, I'd have never predicted it to be with you!" Watson couldn't help but laugh as one hand held onto Holmes's lower back as he slowly started to ride him. Holmes held onto the edge of his desk, praying that it would hold as he felt pleasure building inside him.

Watson's movements created a warm pool in his lower body, his feet were raised from the ground as he moved closer to Watson with his lower half, it felt better that way somehow it felt even better if he leaned back more and curled his back. Watson growled as he slammed into him again and again, each time harder than the previous and in between those slams he felt it. Something triggered that raised his senses to a new platform, something that made his skin tingle very fast and that send out shock waves through his senses, opening them with a pleasurable feeling.

"Ooh God... Watson... John!" Watson's lose hand now worked on Holmes's erection as he felt himself coming close to a climax. The table was being shoved over the floor, making marks and dents in the wood. "Ooh, John. Don't stop!" With a full-mouthed moan he could feel Holmes tense up around him, his legs stiffened as semen whipped out over their chests. The tensing flesh around him made him groan before he came himself, his hand that was pressed against Holmes's back tensed up and pushed him forward in a last slam and afterward remained there as if unable to release him.

"Hell, John..." Holmes cursed again while both his hands ran up Watson's face. Watson looked at him strangely, but Holmes couldn't help but smile and kiss him.


End file.
